


High

by SquigglyAverageJoe



Series: Will you? [1]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:00:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23162914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SquigglyAverageJoe/pseuds/SquigglyAverageJoe
Relationships: Shadow Link/Vio Link
Series: Will you? [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1665022
Comments: 5
Kudos: 31





	High

“Goddesses,” Shadow complained. “I didn’t think the fair would have been so _expensive._ ” It wasn’t really that expensive, but on top of the wristbands he just bought, he knew he would end up playing games and buying food at some point and then there was that _gift_ for Vio, that he swore was burning a hole in his bag, a small, black leather purse he wore across his body.

“I can pay for some of the games or something,” Vio said. “So you don’t drop a grande on this.”

“No, no, it’s fine. I can drop a grande on you, I would be _honored_ to drop a grande on you.” He grabbed Vio’s hand, stood on his toes and pecked him on the cheek. “I just want to take you on a really good date. One where neither of us you know, get so drunk they vomit in a flower pot, or go skinny dipping in a pond at the cemetery, or breaking their wrist bone. ...In a single night.”

“Yeah,” Vio says. “Maybe we shouldn’t split an entire bottle of wine and then do shots.”

“It was a bad idea,” Shadow agreed. “Never again.” He grinned at Vio and Vio squeezed his hand. “But I’m gonna take you on a good date, as fun as skinny dipping was.”

“Was it fun? I can barely remember.”

“It was mostly just stupid.” Vio’s arm wrapped around his waist while they walked. “So, love.” Vio smiled and his heart swelled. “What do you want to do first?”

Vio glanced around and then pointed to a towering track. “That roller coaster.”

Shadow’s heart sank while he looked at it—it was tall, with loops and dips...It wasn’t that Shadow didn’t want to go on it, it was that the plan was they go on it later—when it was night, and the bright colors of the fair lit up the darkness. Right when him and Vio were at the highest point, before the roller coaster sped up, that was when he’d ask. “What about we go on that one later?” Shadow asked.

“But you said I got to choose!” He laughed.

“Come on, pick a different one, we’ll work our way up to that one.”

“What about the Ferris wheel?” He asked.

“That sounds good.” He started walking faster, tugging him along. “Come on, I want to be like the straight couples and make out with you on the Ferris Wheel.”

Shadow felt his face heat up. “No one likes those straight couples,” Shadow said, but Vio just grinned at him.

It was pretty warm, but not too warm, Shadow thought. He didn’t really like this sort of weather—disliking sunlight and favoring overcast weather and rain, but at some point, Vio had gotten so bright, lighting up every room he entered, now this felt dark to what he was used to. Vio kissed the back of his hand.

The line in front of it wasn’t too long—they shouldn’t be waiting for more than ten minutes. Shadow tried to calm down, to get his pounding heart to slow and his damp palms to dry so Vio wouldn’t suspect anything. Vio smiled down at him—his lips looking thin and perfect and it was all Shadow could do to not stand on his toes and kiss him until they were sharing the same breath and Vio’s face matched his shirt.

Shadow had only bought the ring a week ago—the morning after their last date, where the got drunk and skinny dipped and shit. They had gone home to Shadow’s apartment and messed around some and when morning had rolled around, Vio had kissed him on the forehead, got dried and made a comment, something like, “I wish I could spend every morning with you like this.” Then he had had to go to work and had left Shadow, feeling warm, slightly hungover, incredibly happy and he hadn’t been able to stop himself from going to a jeweler.

They had been dating for about a year, known each other for three years and Shadow swore it was love at first sight when it came to Vio—he knew Vio didn’t believe in love at first sight. He understood that it wasn’t really real, and a much more accurate description would probably be lust, but Shadow swore to the goddesses, the first time he made eye contact with Vio, his heart had been ready to beat out of his chest and he was already wanting to have sex and then his children. (Of course, that was physically impossible for them, as they were both male, but maybe they could get a surrogate mother. He wanted their kid to have Vio’s good looks.) The ring had been expensive, but Shadow hadn’t listened to the three paycheck or more rule—it was just a gold band. Expensive, pretty, and it would look perfect on Vio’s hand, he knew. 

Just a week of having it, but already Shadow was really excited. He was fairly sure Vio would say yes—the idea of being engaged to Vio made his stomach feel like it was full of butterflies. The idea of being _married_ to Vio had him feeling faint, because it sounded so good. Waking up every morning, seeing Vio, doing all those domestic things a part of him craved. It sounded like heaven. How exactly that would shape the future was complicated, but a part of him felt it didn’t matter. Him and Vio had talked about it a few times—not often, but enough this wouldn’t feel rushed, he thought.

“We’re next,” Vio said next to him. Shadow squeezed his hand. He hadn’t realized he was the type to commit so easily, but on the third date, Shadow was already saying that he had loved Vio—Vio hadn’t been quite so quick and hadn’t said it on a date at all, it had just been late at night they had been texting and then Vio had said it and Shadow had nearly fainted.

Goddesses, what that man did to him.

The employee taking care of tickets barely looked at them as he opened the gate to the ride. Vio waited patiently while Shadow climbed in—at one point, “accidentally” brushing his fingers over his ass. Shadow tried to hold back his gasp, sitting down and waiting patiently as Vio sat next to him, grabbing his hand. “Pervert,” Shadow said.

“Sexy,” Vio responded. Shadow wrapped an arm around his shoulders, not expecting an arm to wrap around his waist. Shadow sighed and leaned into the contact. Slowly, Vio brought his lips to his ear. “You like it when I touch you?” He whispered. Shadow blushed, but didn’t answer—he’d work on bedding Vio later.

The plan was to propose on the roller coaster Vio had pointed at earlier, but he wanted to do it at night, right before they went home—because, if Vio accepted, he assumed they would go home afterwards, but that was more how he saw it playing out in his head. “You’re being a lot more...” Shadow paused. The ride started moving. “Contact-y. More than usual, at least.”

Vio raised an eyebrow. “Do you not like it?”

“No,” he said. One of the first things he had known—before him and Vio started dating—was that Vio wasn’t big on physical contact. Of course, the further into their relationship, the more Shadow found himself wanting physical contact, and it seemed to come more from some idea Vio had that they’d end up embarrassing each other or something then not wanting it too. But Shadow had found himself content with occasionally kissing Vio on the cheek and almost always holding his hand. He hadn’t known that holding someone’s hand would be such a thrill! “I love it,” he said. “I just...”

Vio pulled him closer. “I like you,” he said. “And I like holding you. I mean...You don’t think that’s too like...” He struggled to find words but Shadow just nodded.

“Not at all, no.”

The ride ended quickly, cutting their cuddling off and Shadow dragged Vio off by the hand. “What next? Do you want to play one off the games, or get something to eat, or go on another ride?”

Vio smiled and ran a hand through his hair. “Let’s go on a few more rides before we eat something.” He pointed to one ride in particular—the one that slowly raised you into the air before you came crashing down. “Let’s go on that one.” Shadow was more than happy to do so.

Six more rides, and two corn dogs later, Shadow was still walking around the fairgrounds with Vio—and he was starting to notice that he was getting aggressively more touchy-freely. Grabbing one of his hands with both of his own and tracing circles into his knuckles, tucking a strand of hair behind his ear, rising onto his toes to kiss both of his cheeks, his nose, and then his lips for a few seconds, and being basically joined at his side.

Shadow tried to force himself to stop touching Vio—but the way his love smiled at him, the way he leaned into the contact, the way he returned the kiss and rested his hand on that perfect place on his lower back—Vio wasn’t making it easy, that was for sure. 

Shadow forced himself away from Vio’s side. “I have a few tickets,” he said. “We can play a game. I can win you a stuffed animal—it can be super cliche and dumb like in the movies.”

Vio grinned and gestured to one of the games—a colorful sign brightly advertised a game where you could win a prize if you managed to throw three basketballs into one faraway hoop. Shadow noticed a purple colored bear he thought would look good on one of Vio’s shelves in his room in his apartment. “You good at basketball?” He asked Shadow.

Shadow was not—he was good at softball (and probably baseball, but he stuck with softball usually) and could handle himself on the court for volleyball, but not basketball. But eager to impress his boyfriend, he nodded and stepped forward, eagerly handing the young woman in the booth a ticket.

“You get three balls,” she said. “You get at least one in and you’ll get a prize. The more baskets, the larger the one.”

He turned to Vio. “Kiss for good luck?” He asked—he couldn’t wipe the grin off his face if he tried.

Vio smiled and kissed him sweetly for a minute.

He turned back to the booth—the woman handed him a ball and nodded.

The first time he just missed. The second time, he hit the wall behind the basket and it bounced and almost hit Vio in the face, but he caught it. “Sorry, but that counts,” the woman said and Shadow handed it to her for some reason and she handed the last one. That one just got stuck, on top of the hoop, next to the baseboard, not even touching the net. “Not again,” the woman said.

She grabbed a broom and knocked it off effort throwing the broom to the side. “Sorry. I can offer you a duck.” She gestured to a box full of yellow rubber ducks. Shadow grabbed one and offered it to Vio.

He chuckled and accepted it. “Give me one of those tickets.”

Vio could have asked for Shadow to rip his heart from his chest barefisted and he would have. He handed them over, Vio handed one to the woman and then turned to Shadow. “Kiss for good luck,” he asked, but it wasn’t a question. He pecked Shadow on the lips and then turned back to the booth.

He got two out of three baskets.

“Nice,” she said. “Pick any prize from that middle shelf to give to your lovely.”

Shadow felt himself blush—but it was more with pride than anything. Something about having people know he was in a relationship with Vio had him grinning, even though he knew it was obvious they were in a relationship.

Vio squeezed his hand. “Can you hand me that black teddy bear right there?”

She nodded and tossed it to him and they started walking away. Vio pushed the teddy bear in his arms. Shadow immediately pulled him closer. “It was a nice try.”

“Yeah, I failed miserably.” He looked at the teddy bear—it was stupid, soft, and Shadow didn’t even like stuffed animals but he was going to hold onto this one for the rest of his life and then some. Vio kissed his temple.

“It was cute,” Vio said. “But I like my duck more than any stuffed animals. It’s almost as cute as you; I didn’t think that was possible.”

Shadow was over the moon. He pulls himself a it closer to Vio.

They wandered around a bit longer, until Shadow heard a, “Oh, look!” And people were walking forward.

Zelda was the one leading, Green and Erune trailing behind. For some reason, Blue and Red were nowhere in sight. Erune chirped excitedly, “I knew we’d find you guys here.”

“Were you looking for us?” Vio asked. 

“No,” Zelda said. “Green just has a sixth sense about where you two are. Also, Blue, Red and sometimes me, but mostly Red and Blue.”

“I’m always right about it,” Green said.

Vio ran a hand through his hair. “Shadow wanted to go on a date,” he said, squeezing hi hand. “And we figured we should go to the fair. But he’s being weird about riding one of the roller coasters.”

“No, I’m not,” Shadow argued.

Vio grinned. “Yes, you are—you can just admit you’re scared to go on it.”

“But I’m not. I’ve been going on ones scarier than that since I was eleven.”

“Aw, Shadow—we both know when you were eleven, you were too short to ride anything. Don’t worry, I’ll hold your hand the entire time.” He kissed his cheek. “I’m going to go buy some lemonade, do you want some?”

“Sure,” Shadow answered. He watched Vio leave.

The moment he was out of ear shot, Zelda demanded, “Spill.”

“What?” Shadow asked.

“We both know you aren’t scared of roller coasters, so it’s not that—you’re planning something.” A hushed, horrified silence fell over her. “Are the two of you breaking up?” She asked. “Oh, no—that’s why, isn’t it? You’re taking him on a date to let him down gently, but you’re breaking up.”

“No, of course not!” Shadow exclaimed. “How did you even—No. I’m proposing.”

“Goddesses, no way,” Erune said.

“On the roller coaster?” Zelda asked—she sounded like she disapproved.

“...Is that a bad choice?”

“Oh, no,” she said, but her tone wasn’t convincing. “No. Not at all. I was just...I guess I always thought if one of you were to propose, it’d just happen.” She added, “with no planning. Just ‘You wanna get married?’ And ‘Sure!’ And then you’d get the paperwork and be married in minutes and you’d just casually bring it up one day, like, ‘No way, I’m married. You guys didn’t know?’”

“...Is this a bad choice, does he not want m to propose like this?” Shadow asked. “Should I be more casual?”

“No,” Zelda said. “This is a great idea. It’s a good story to tell, which, proposals should be. I guess I never considered Vio to be one to...you know, want a wedding, at least, not the traditional one.”

“We’re _gay_ —is there traditional gay weddings? We’ve talked about this before, I thought he wanted to get married.”

“He does,” Green told him. “Vio’s _crazy_ about you. He’d love to get married to you.”

“Do you have a ring?” Erune asked.

He immediately reached for his purse. “Well...yeah.”

“Let’s see it!” Zelda said—despite what she had just said, her excitement was visible.

Shadow pulled it out, hoping his face wasn’t showing the embarrassment he was feeling. Hesitantly, he opened the box—Erune and Zelda both gasped. “Oh my goddesses, no way, you’re actually gonna do it!” Erune squealed.

“Did you follow the multiple paycheck rule?” Zelda asked. “How long did it take for you to buy this?”

“Um, it just cost something like...two hundred? It was expensive, but I already knew Vio didn’t approve of the four month’s paycheck thing, or...whatever it is, and if he says yes, I don’t want to be bankrupt when we...get married, you know? So...I thought two hundred would be good.”

“That is good!” Zelda chirped. “And it’s a good ring. Vio will love it, I’m sure.”

“Love what?”

Shadow turned around, hiding the box behind his back. “Nothing!” He exclaimed in a way that made it obvious it was something.

Vio nodded. He was holding a cup full of lemonade. Shadow crammed the box in his purse again and stood by his side again, grabbing onto his hand.

“Well,” Green said. “We should get going now.”

“Oh, yeah,” Erune agreed. “We got...things to do.”

“Lot’s of things,” Green added.

Zelda mouthed a quick, “good luck” to him and then followed them off.

Shadow could feel the heat in his face fading. “Let’s go walk around some more,” he said. Vio nodded, but wrapped an arm Around his shoulders almost possessively, which was unlike Vio.

“Was it just me,” Vio began, his hold tightening the slightest, not that Shadow would ever complain about something like that. “Or were they acting weird?”

Shadow did not like lying to Vio. “...I noticed it too.”

“Hm.” Shadow felt his fingers run through his hair. “What were you showing them?”

“Uh...nothing.” Vio sighed and didn’t press it for a minute.

There was a pause—they continued to wander, against the roaring murmur coming from everywhere, the combined sound of screams, laughter, and conversations they heard bits of in passing. “Let’s go home,” Vio said.

“What?” Shadow asked. “No, let’s stay.”

“Shadow, it’s not that...I’ve really liked today, Shadow, but you’re acting weird. Is something going on?”

“No, nothing,” Shadow said, grabbing both of his hands. “Nothing. Nothing is going on.”

Vio sighed, looking him in the eye. “Be honest with me Shadow—are you unhappy? ...Are you going to break up with me?”

“No!” Shadow shouted. “Of course not, I love you!”

Vio sighed in relief. “Good...I thought, for a minute there...I always worry I do something to bother you. I worry I’m not touching you enough, I don’t say ‘I love you’ enough. I’m trying to get better at it. He pulled his hands out of his grasp and cupped his face. “I like touching you like this.” His thumb stroked his cheek. In the slowly fading sunlight that painted his hair a beautiful gold, he looked like an angel.

“I like it when you touch me like that.” He leaned into the contact—Vio pushed his lips against his gently.

“Let’s go home,” Vio said again. “I like touching you in _different_ ways.” Shadow swallowed.

“No, wait...” He cleared his throat. “Let’s go on one more ride. That roller coaster you wanted to earlier.”

Vio grinned. “Okay then...” He brought Shadow’s hand up to his lips. “I’ll hold your hand the entire time.” The only thing Shadow could respond with was a grin, tugging Vio in the direction of it while the sun continued to set.

His heart was pounding in his chest when he sat down, next to Vio, of course. The seats were filled quickly, and all of a sudden, the roller coaster was moving. Vio squeezed his hand. The ride started to go up a slope, they rose higher and higher—all the lights on the rides had started to go on. 

“Goddesses,” Vio sighed. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” His heart was pounding. “There was...actually something I wanted to ask you tonight. I-I had this all planned out...I was gonna ask here, like, right now...”

Vio looked at him. “What is it?”

He had not timed this correctly. Before he had even got “Will” out, they reached the top of the slope—and then they sped downwards. People were screaming—Shadow words rushed out to “Youmarryme?” And it wasn’t nearly as romantic as it should have been.

The first thing Vio said when they got off was, “What was that?”

Shadow paused, almost in shock that Vio hadn’t heard him. After all that planning...”What?”

“You asked me something up there,” Vi said. “What?”

He lost all nerve. “...Nothing. Let’s just go home now.”

Vio frowned. “Alright.” They moved back from where they had come from—but Vio stopped all of a sudden. “Do you want to go on the Ferris Wheel? We started with it, bookends. You know?”

Shadow tried to think. “Yeah. Okay.”

The line was shorter than the roller coaster—Vioo’s hand was warm in his own. He sighed, tried to take a deep breath and hide his nerves. He wondered if the ring was burning a hole in his pocket. The operator instructed everyone to leave their gas—even Shadow’s—at the entrance of the ride, because apparently someone brought a backpack full of water balloons on the ride and used the vantage point to throw them at everyone. _Well....I wasn’t going to use the ring to propose on the roller coaster...I don’t need it now._

He reluctantly left the bag. They were the first people to get on the ride and after two minutes, the ride started and then stopped. They weren’t at the top, but they still had a nice view, while people boarded. He leaned closer to Vio. “So, um...that question I wanted to ask earlier.

Vio turned his attention on him. “What is it?”

“...I...Shit. I did not think about how to ask it. Vio, I...love you. I love being around you. You’re the smartest, hottest boy I’ve ever met and...” Vio flushed—Shadow flushed. He sputtered, _“I want to marry you and have your babies!”_

Vio looked at him and then laughed. “Shadow.”

He flushed. “I’m..sorry, I meant...The other day, I was wandering pig through the mall and I stopped at the jewelers because they had a nice deal and I...saw a ring and all I could think was how good it would look on you. And I realized right then I wanted to marry you so...I bought it.” Vio had stopped laughing. “...I want to marry you. I brought it with me. I was trying to propose on the roller coaster, but...” He swallowed. “Vio, the love of my life...Will you marry me?”

There was a pause—Shadow thought he was gonna be sick. Vio took his sweet time in answering. All of a sudden, he grinned and leaned forward, wrapping his arms around Shadow tightly. “Of course I will.”

The Ferris Wheel had apparently been moving—Shadow had not noticed. All of a sudden, they were off and Vio grabbed his purse, handing it to him. Shadow stared at it blankly. “Oh, right...” He fumbled for a minute, took out the box and looked at it before kneeling in front of him and opening the box.

Vio was grinning. “Oh, Shadow...”

It would have been a perfect moment...A camera flash went off. They both turned their heads. Green had his phone out. “Ignore me,” he told them.

Vio gave him his hand. Shadow kissed it before sliding the gold band he had bought onto his ring finger. Vio pulled him to his feet but Shadow couldn’t stop staring at their intertwined fingers. “I was right,” he said finally. “It does look good on you.”

Vio kissed him gently—ran his fingers through his hair. “Come on,” he said. “I want to take you home with me.”

Vio added, “Don’t look in any drawers when we get home.”

“Why not?” He looked up at Vio—who was blushing!

“Let’s just say...You beat me to this.”


End file.
